Golden Eyed Jealousy
by Tumarishima
Summary: TAKEN OVER FROM CLOUDEDMINDX! As Clary fulfills a promise she made to Simon years ago, Jace begins to resent it and as Clary makes a new friend his jealousy comes out and threatens to tear him and Clary apart. Post COG so Spoilers
1. Prologue

_**Hello! I have taken over CloudedMindx's Golden Eyed Jealousy, and I thought to put up her prologue, so know that I didn't think this up! This came from her, and she is the one who wrote this! I have her chapter plan, and I'm currently working on the official first chapter.**_

_**Here is how things will work between CloudedMindx and I. She will be the BETA for my story, and once I'm done with the chapter I will send it to her, and she will look it over and fix any stupid mistakes I have made, and tell me if she likes it or not. If she likes it I will put it up, but if she wants me to fix anything I will fix it and send it back. There is no schedule for me to update because I do have a life (a tiny one, but a life none the less) and I will update as soon as possible. :D**_

_**Anyway, hopefully this will be the only massive AN that I have… . No guarantees. :D**_

**Prologue; Violent Delights**

"These violent delights have violent ends."

Jace stared, at what would no doubt be his doom.

_This is it, I'm dead and this time, Clary can't bring me back._

"And in their triumph die."

Isabelle released her whip, ready to strike, to kill.

_If this is how it ends, the only thing I regret is not telling him, I love him._

"Like fire and powder."

Simon beared his fangs, ready to hurt, to bleed, to annihilate.

_I failed as her best friend, but I will __**not**__ fail as her avenger._

"Which as they kiss."

Alec took his stele out, and placed it on his skin.

_Please, he can't be dead, I need him._

"Consume."

Clary touched his lips with her own, and the feeling was more than anything she had ever felt, even more than what she felt with Jace.

_I can't keep lying to myself; it is time for me to be honest with him and myself._

Four shadow hunters and one vampire. Five demons, ready to kill.

This will be their final battle.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

_**Here we go!**_


	2. Ch 1: Sweating it up

**Chapter 1: Sweating It Up**

"Oomph!" escaped Clary's mouth as she was thrown back against the foam mat below her. She stood back up and looked back at her opponent. _'I'm going to wipe that smile from you, yeah that's right, come forward, think of me as harmless.'_ She thought looking at him.

Clary struck out, her fist meeting with his eye. It pushed him back with the force of it. She grinned finally showing him who was boss.

"Clary," he said with a warning tone.

"Oops," She said looking down at herself and seeing the knife protruding from her protective gear.

"You left yourself open. If you do that out there, you will be dead." He told her looking her square in the eyes, his golden orbs burning into her green ones.

"I'm sure your life will get surprisingly easier if that were to happen." She said to him with a smirk.

Jace gave her a hard stare and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever joke about that. If I lost you…" He trailed off and sucked in a breath of air as if the words he was saying were too hard for him to imagine. "I couldn't bear it."

Clary gave him a light kiss on the cheek and replied to him, "As long as you're the one with me, fighting and training, then I should have no problems."

Jace shook his head and smiled. "You know kissing the demon isn't going to distract him."

Clary felt the shock register on her face before Jace even knew the effect his words could have. Demon. What Jace thought he was what blood he thought had ran through his veins. Demon Blood, but it wasn't true. It was Jonathan who had demon blood, not Jace, Jonathan, her real brother. Though she knew Jace still doubted that his blood was clean of the ichor.

Quickly she wiped the shock away and replaced it with a smile. "You never know…" She let the sentence trail off and saw Jace's eyes widened and narrowed.

"If I see any demon kissing you, I personally will kill him." His tone said he meant every word.

Clary snorted. "If you saw a demon, no, any boy do a double take of me that you didn't like you'd kill him. You are so jealous!" She told him with a poke to the chest to emphasize her point.

"Are you saying that you don't care if a girl gives me a suggestive look?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Clary shook her head in response. "It's not the same. I don't blame girls for looking at you like that. You are gorgeous after all, but I'm not…and I don't know. After years of not being able to get the attention of any guy it's kind of nice and boosts my confidence." She said to him.

"First of all, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and trust me other men noticed before I did."

"Simon doesn't count," Clary muttered, but Jace just went on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Second of all, do you really expect me to just stand back while men undress you with their eyes?" He asked her.

"Men don't do that." She said to him with a pout.

Jace smirked, "On the contrary, I am doing it right now, and I _love_ what I see."

Clary smiled devilishly and walked up to him. "Maybe if you're lucky you won't have to just imagine it."

Jace's breath caught in his throat and he wrapped his arms around Clary's tiny waist. "Well Maryse, Robert, Luke and Jocelyn are still in Idris for the night and will not be back until tomorrow. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you home and make sure there is nothing of danger there?" He asked her nuzzling his face into her neck leaving tiny kisses here and there.

"Why Jace, I can't help but think you have some kind of ulterior motive." She said pushing him away slightly.

"Well you would think right." He said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Clary smiled and stepped out of Jace's embrace. "Too bad I already promised Simon he could stay." Jace made a noise of protest, but Clary held her hand up to stop anything he might voice. "I never get to see him anymore. I'm almost always here, and you know why it's complicated." She said to him looking up into his golden eyes.

Simon, her best friend for over ten years was a vampire, and as a vampire he couldn't enter hallowed ground. The Institute was on hallowed ground, and built above a cathedral no less.

"I know Clary, but—"Jace started, but was cut off by Clary.

"Please tell me you aren't worried about me and Simon hooking up." She said giving him a look telling him that she couldn't believe that he was asking that question.

"No, but he can't protect you as well as I can." Jace said giving her an almost puppy dog like look.

"You don't think anyone can, but there are three people who can protect me as well, if not better than you." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"And who might they be?" He asked hoping she was bluffing, but he knew that she was being honest.

"Mom, Luke and Simon and you damn well know it." She said to him.

Jace glared at her. "I can agree with Jocelyn and Luke, but Simon only has the vampire abilities as a plus to his nerdiness. I wouldn't call him a trained protector. I could do a better job." Jace said with a smirk.

Clary smirked back. "You might be trained, but you admitted that he could protect me, so the deal is done." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jace sighed in defeat. "Fine, but at least let me walk you?" He asked looking hopeful that she would change her mind about spending time with Simon.

"Sorry, but Simon is picking me up outside in… Crap! Five minutes ago!" Clary said as she quickly ran around.

Jace grinned and muttered, "I hope he has left thinking you forgot." Clary ran around like a banshee grabbing all of her stuff. She ignored Jace and raced out of the attic where the training room was and ran to the elevator, impatiently hitting the button to go down.

"Damn it hurry up!" She muttered to the elevator as it made its slow progress. Finally it came and Clary jumped in trying to close the doors and go. She couldn't see Jace following her and she hadn't even said goodbye. "Jace!" She called out, but the doors had closed.

___=^.^= =^.^=_

Simon stood just outside the Institute waiting for Clary. She was always late when he picked her up. She always had some excuse of how she lost track of time because she was training hard. He knew she was lying because she only lost track of time because of Jace. He hated it. He and Jace had come to an understanding lately, Simon never tried anything with Clary and Jace wouldn't stake him in the middle of the night.

Like he could because Simon had the mark of Cain on him. There was no way anyone could hurt him or the blow would be returned sevenfold. Simon didn't know what that meant, but he had no intention to find out. He sighed heavily, waiting for Clary could take anywhere between five minutes and five hours. Simon remembered that time. He didn't ask Clary why she came out looking all disheveled, he figured her and Jace had been alone, until she gave him an explanation. Apparently they went hunting and she was ganged up on until Jace and Isabelle could help her. Simon had accepted this, but he doubted that fighting a demon could put such a serene smile on her face.

Simon knew that Clary and Jace were getting closer; he also knew that she and Jace had not been fully intimate yet; one of the downfalls to being a vampire was his extra sensitive hearing, especially when Isabelle and Clary were talking.

"Hey Si," Clary called as she emerged from the Institute. She looked distracted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not too long ago, Simon couldn't do this without feeling butterflies, but he had come to realize something over the past month, Clary was his best friend. He loved her, but he was not in love with her. Simon had yet to fall in love at all, though he was seeing a girl. Two in fact, and not even Clary herself knew. She only thought he was dating one of them and Simon wished to keep it that way. Clary wouldn't be forgiving if she knew the truth.

"So, what are our plans? Just watch dorky movies all night?" She said, ignoring his question completely.

There, Simon saw it, a twinkle in her eye. He had known Clary for over ten years now, he knew how her mind worked and what face went with what emotion. This emotion she was feeling was regret.

Simon blew out a sigh, as unnecessary as it was to breathe, he did none the less. It would not bode well for his mother, friends and teachers if he just stopped breathing and was still able to walk. Simon pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, and Clary looked at him curiously.

"Isabelle," he said in response. She nodded. Clary thought that he was dating Isabelle, and it was true, but he was also dating Maia. Maia was a werewolf and their friend. The only reason Clary had no idea about it was because he begged her not to tell anyone until the timing was right.

"I don't know." He answered Clary's previous question. He received a response to his text.

**I'll be there.**

Simon looked down at Clary and saw her biting her lip. She was anxious, perhaps just to get home.

"Why don't we catch a cab, my treat?" He didn't give her time to respond as he hailed down a taxi and got in with Clary right on his heels. He told the driver where to go and sat back in his seat, his mind reeling.

_=^.^= =^.^=  
_

'_What am I going to do? What if Jace hates me? What if he doesn't talk to me?'_ Clary thought as the cab rolled along the road.

When Clary and Simon arrived back at Luke's, Clary had been thinking too much, but then she wondered why she was so worried about these things. She wasn't the type to obsess and here she was, clearly obsessing. If Jace was angry he can be angry, it wasn't her fault she was in such a rush, it was his for distracting her. She smiled at the thought of proving him wrong. She stuck her key in the lock and began turning it when Simon stopped her with a cool hand on her wrist.

"Clary, I'm going to go. You'll be alright won't you?" He asked. There was clearly worry in his eyes, and ever since becoming a vampire he looked less like the nerdy friend she grew up with, and more like a model playing a nerd. He lost his glasses, and he looked beautiful, but she didn't love him like that.

No, she most certainly would not be alright. She needed Simon with her, he was her best friend and he could distract her from her thoughts with humor. Instead of voicing this thought though she said, "Sure, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go meet Isabelle." He said with nonchalance.

Clary narrowed her eyes at this. He was ditching her for a girl? What had happened to her Simon?

With a pang she realized that he would never be her Simon again. He was a new Simon, a vampire Simon. He had changed in more ways than she could think or imagine.

"Okay," She said quietly opening the door. "Have fun." She shut and locked the door, taking her shoes off and feeling the warm carpet beneath her feet. She turned the light on and when she turned around shrieked and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" She shrieked at him.

"Simon asked me to come over; apparently we need to spend more time together." He said looking at her and scanning everything about her.

Clary was clutching a hand to her heart. Jace had scared her senseless and she was shaking from it. She went over to the sofa and sat down, still shaking, but it was slowly fading.

* * *

_**So tell me what you think? Am I doing CloudedMindx justice? Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review anyway! Next up comes an awkward talk with Jocelyn. :D**_

_**tumarishima  
**_


	3. Ch 2: The Talk

__**I own nothing. Cassandra Clare owns the characters, and I'm just borrowing them. Heck even CloudedMindx thought up the idea for this story. I'm just using them and making her happy. :D Anyway... READ AWAY!  
**

* * *

_Clary was clutching a hand to her heart. Jace had scared her senseless and she was shaking from it. She went over to the sofa and sat down, still shaking, but it was slowly fading._

Chapter 2: The Talk

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her looking at her with a smirk on his face. "I could think of a few things that might be entertaining." His smirk slipped into a sexy grin.

"How about watching a bunch of nerd movies like I was planning on doing with Simon this evening until he decided to change the plans?" She suggested. She knew that he would complain the entire way about the nerd movies, but she thought he deserved it.

"I don't watch nerd movies. How about something with more blood and gore, like a horror movie?" He suggested.

"Nope," She said popping the "p". "We are going to watch Lord of the Rings and if you don't complain too much then maybe I will let you watch Iron Man." She told him knowing that at the end of the director's cut of all three movies he would be ready to go home.

He gave her a dark look saying that he didn't really want to do that, but he nodded. "Fine, but I will go make food for us while you start the movie." He said as he got up off the sofa and headed to Luke's kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator.

Clary set up the first movie and waited for him to come back so she could start the movie. He came back with a plate with a few sandwiches and a couple bags of microwave popcorn. She took her share of food and he went to get a couple of cans of soda from the fridge. Once he was back and sitting next to her she pressed play.

While the movie played Jace seemed to stay quiet, but then again Lord of the Rings did have its fair share of action in every movie. Clary herself didn't like Legolas, but it could be because of the golden hair and dark brown eyes that reminded her of Valentine, but she didn't know. When the first movie was over she put in the second one and Jace took care of the empty soda cans, and their plates.

When he got back again she started the movie. Sometime in that movie they both fell asleep leaning against each other. When they did wake up it was nearly morning, and they had somehow in the middle of the night cuddled against each other. They were awoken by the sound of the door opening and there in the doorway was Jocelyn and Luke. They both stopped in the door way and stared at Clary and Jace lying on the sofa together.

"Jace, I believe it is time for you to go home." Jocelyn said to Jace curtly.

"Sorry Jocelyn." Jace apologized to her with a slight smile. It wasn't what she was used to hearing Jace say. Usually he was cocky and he would have spouted off some sarcastic remark, but he seemed off inside his head somewhere. "Clary, I will see you for training tonight?" He said, but it sounded more like he was asking a question.

"Yeah, sure." She said to him. She wanted to hug him as he left, but the way that her mom was looking at her made her not want to. He got up and went out the door, pulling on his jacket on the way out.

"Clary, you and I have to have a talk after Luke and I take care of our stuff." She said looking at her daughter sternly.

"Yes mom." She replied to her as she got up off the sofa and turned off the DVD player that hadn't shut off when the TV did. She then went into her room to change her clothes. While she was in there she decided that she wanted a shower to get rid of the smell of working out, but also she had realized that she smelled like Jace. The smell of lavender, mint and soap was what Jace smelled like. She showered and as she was coming out of the bathroom her mother called her into the living room.

She was still toweling off her hair when she walked in there and she sat down on the sofa across from her mother. "You wanted to talk with me." Clary said keeping her thoughts guarded.

"Yes. You know that I don't care for you seeing the Wayland boy, but I know that you will." She started off looking her daughter in the eye. "Valentine and I were both stubborn and I can see that we both passed it on to you. I see the way the boy—" She was cut off by Clary.

"Jace, mom. His name is Jace Lightwood." Clary told her mom. She hated it when she wouldn't refer to him with his real name.

"I see the way _Jace_ looks at you and I can see the fire in both of your eyes. This is why I'm sitting you down to have a talk with you." Jocelyn said to her. She was getting nervous because she never really had to give the talk to Clary yet because Simon and her were just friends, and the friendship wasn't going to lead to anything. Jace on the other hand reminded her of Valentine so much that it was almost painful. Though she knew that Jace was good, there was always something in him that she thought could go bad and ruin Clary and everything for her.

"Mom are you really trying to give me _the talk_?"She asked her mom. She really didn't want to have this conversation with her, but she was going to get it over with.

"I'm just trying to make sure that my daughter doesn't end up a mother too soon." Jocelyn defended herself.

"Please don't do this mom. It hasn't even got that far. Anyway I've had reproductive health in school and so I know a lot of the ins and outs of doing anything. I know that if we ever get to that stage to use protection and I also know to ask if he has anything." She told her mom. Her cheeks were turning a slight pink, and she was embarrassed that her mother would even think that Jace and her got that far. "Who do you think I am? I'm not about to jump into something like that." She told her mom with certainty.

"Honey, you're the one who thought of the rune for joining us to the Downworlders and when I told you to stay you created a portal to where Valentine and Jonathan were. I think that if you wanted to do something bad enough you will just do it. You are like me and Valentine more than you can imagine." Her mom said watching her daughter for her reaction.

"Don't tell me I'm like him in any way. Valentine was an evil person and I'm nothing like him." Clary said getting defensive of herself. She didn't like to be compared to the evil part of her. She knew that she was stubborn, but she got that from her mom.

"Fine, but please talk to me if you ever think of getting to that stage and I will help you in any way. You are still my daughter and I love you." Jocelyn said holding her arms out to her daughter for a hug.

"I love you too mom." She said to her and hugged her.

Just then Luke's head poked out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes. "Now that the awkward talk is over let's have some breakfast. I made pancakes, bacon and eggs." He said with a smile.

"Luke! I can't believe you were listening in!" Clary exclaimed at him. She then got up and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. "By the way mom, after training tonight Jace and I are going to have a large meal with the Lightwoods. They invited you and Luke with us to Taki's. Maryse is all alone there while Robert is still in Idris and she wanted some adult contact." Clary said to her with a grin. She didn't know if her mom would go for it, but it was worth a try.

"No, I don't think so honey. Luke and I are going to get things around to start back up the store since we've been gone in Alicante. You go have fun." She said as she dug into her breakfast. Clary shrugged and she then ate her breakfast.

* * *

**How do you like it? Again CloudedMindx beta'd it and I hope you liked it. I thought to make Jocelyn a little more motherly than she is in the later books.**


	4. Ch 3: A Promise

**AN: This is un-BETAed by CloudedMindX. I haven't heard back from her, but I wanted to get this up for you. If she BETA's it for me then I will replace the chapter, but here it is!**

**EDIT: I realized that later I have things that take place in their junior year of high school, so I changed Simon's wording of signing up for his sophomore year to his junior year! Not a big change, but important.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Promise

Clary walked through the city looking around her. Things seemed different since she could see all the things that mundane couldn't see. She passed by a park and she could see lights floating in the trees that normal people didn't see. The pixies were floating in the trees, and playing with each other. She loved it, but her main goal today was to go to the Institute and train.

She passed by Taki's and she could smell the food wafting out of it. It reminded her of all the times that just she and Jace went there to get away from Isabelle's cooking, and nagging.

As she arrived at the Institute she walked into the church part of it and went straight to the elevator. Since she was now a shadowhunter in training she had access to the Institute when she wanted. The elevator arrived in its usual fashion, slowly. She stepped into it when her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a message from Simon.

**We need talk.**

She sighed and typed back a quick reply.

**Training with Jace and Iz today. Message you when I get out?**

It didn't take him too long to reply, but she didn't expect it to since he was a vampire after all and he had super fast reflexes.

**Yeah.**

She was sad that it was so short, but at least he was talking to her. As she reached the floor she wanted she saw and annoyed Isabelle. Before she could even say a word in edgewise Isabelle started ranting at her. "You're late. Jace was called into mom's office to have a talking to about your training, and they seem to think you are too distracted. They seem to think that having you stay here would be a better option and they want to talk to Jocelyn and Luke about it. If you want to stay outside of the Institute, then I suggest that you learn to arrive here on time and progress quickly in your studies so Jace doesn't have to take time out of his training to train you."

Clary was taken aback by the comment, and she opened her mouth to respond when Jace appeared down the hall. "Iz, don't talk to Clary like that. I don't mind training her, and Maryse isn't planning on making her stay here if she doesn't want to. Come on Clary. It's time for the hands on part of your training. After that then we can get to some book work with Maryse." He said guiding her up to the training part of the Institute.

Clary followed him silently pondering over everything that Isabelle said to her. She was right that Clary did arrive late sometimes, but that was because she was helping Luke in the shop and she lost track of time when she was surrounded by books. She wondered what else they thought could be distracting her. She didn't have time to think about that because Jace snapped her out of her thoughts by directing her to start on the warm up exercises. She let her mind just relax into the motions and feel the stretch of her muscles as she got ready to learn some basics with Jace.

Once they were done with the warm-ups they moved into basic moves and steps so that she would be able to piece them together in their sparring match later in the day. Once it was time for the sparring part of her lesson her muscles were already fatigued and she had to take a break to drink some water and re-hydrate. "Not tiring out on me now are you Clary?" Jace asked her with a smile on his face. He didn't even seem fazed, but then again he was trained by Valentine, and he started young.

"Shut up." I said to him. It wasn't that I was too tired, but I was definitely sweating a lot. "You have to admit that I'm doing better than I was in the beginning. I don't get tired as fast, so that has to account for something." She said with a smile.

Jace smirked at her and chuckled. "You would think so, but I was able to do as much as you are doing now when I was just seven years old. I think you need some improvement." She could tell he was joking around, but his words struck a chord with her.

"Just because my mother felt the need to shelter me to a world that I was bound to find out about eventually doesn't mean that you have the right to make fun of me for it. I'm progressing, and that's all that matters to me." She said to him. She meant half of it as a joke, but she wasn't sure it came off that way. She couldn't tell because Jace set his face to training mode again and went to the wall to grab a pair of gloves to protect her hands while she was sparring with him.

"Let's get this over with. Maybe you might just be able to beat me this time." He said blowing off the serious tone of the conversation earlier. She put on the gloves and sighed. It would have to be like that for the rest of the day.

After their training session she went to study with Maryse. It was the usual of going over various runes and making sure Clary remembered what they were and how they were used. There was a twist today as Maryse decided to start on some history of Alicante. It was supposed to help Clary understand how they played an important role in keeping their secrets safe, and even allowed Clary a look into older runes and abilities.

As Clary was immersed in her book about the clockwork creations of the Victorian era she lost track of time. "Clarissa, it's time for you to return home." Maryse said to her. It sounded gentle enough, but then again Maryse always came off as a hard person.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have lost track of time while reading about these clockwork creatures." She said looking up at Maryse.

"If you want you can take it home to finish reading about it. Just be sure to bring it back here tomorrow at the beginning of your training session." Maryse told her looking at her with a serious look on her face. Clary wasn't one to break rules, but the look on Maryse's face told her that if she were to bring back the book either late or even damaged she would be in trouble.

"Thank you Mrs. Lightwood." She said formally. She always called Maryse that to her face for respectful purposes, but around all the others she was Maryse. She gathered her bags when she was nodded to. She left the library and headed down the hall to the gold elevator. When she got there she saw the familiar golden hair.

"Going home so soon?" Jace asked her.

"Yeah. I promised Simon we could meet up later and talk. I kind of blew him off the other day and I wanted to make it up to him." Clary told Jace. She didn't have to explain herself to him, but she did anyway so that his ego wouldn't be hurt.

"Okay. I guess I will see you tomorrow for our training?" He asked. If she wasn't mistaken she thought she could hear the slightest hint of sadness in his voice that she was leaving but she let it go that he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yeah. We can hang out some other time." She said to him as she stepped in the elevator. She watched his golden eyes, and she couldn't tell what emotion was there. Once his eyes were out of view she took a deep breath and she dialed the familiar number.

It didn't take him long to respond. "Hey, are you done already?" he asked her right away.

Clary chuckled. "Hello to you too, and to answer your question yes I'm done training. Do you want to hang at your place, or mine?" She asked. She knew her mom would only approve of her hanging at Luke's, but since Simon was involved she didn't think that her mom would mind.

"Well since Jordan and Maia are getting back together I don't want to be here for when everything goes down. Let's do it at Luke's" He said. "Plus, I think you need a shower from sweating. I can smell you all the way over here." He joked.

"Hey, I'm going home to shower. I will meet you there." She said. She clicked her phone shut and stepped out of the chapel that served as the face of the Institute. She walked swiftly to the subway so that she could get home faster and shower. She had drawn on a rune of concealing so that she wouldn't be hassled by anyone on the subway.

The smells of the subway were familiar to her. The sweat of the people around her and the smell of the damp tunnels would never get old, but she didn't really care for the over bearing smell of people's perfume. The sound of the wheels going over the rails and the chatter of people would never get old.

She got out at her stop and walked the distance to Luke's house. When she got there she saw Simon there waiting for her. "Hey, Si!" she called as she walked up the steps to the front door.

"Yep, I was right! You do stink!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up. I told you I'm going to shower." Clary said as she unlocked the door. "Come on in, and make yourself at home. I'm going to make sure your sensitive nose doesn't get affected by my stink." She told him as she made her way to her bedroom.

As Clary showered she thought over everything that had happened since she found out about the entire Shadowhunter world. Everything that she knew had been turned upside down. She liked the people, but she secretly wished that her mother hadn't kept it from her, especially when she was such an important part to the world. She didn't know, but she was glad that she had a part in it.

She hurried up and finished her shower and got dressed. She went out to Simon with her wet hair. She didn't really care, but she knew if she was around Jace, or the Lightwoods she would feel the need to dress up just to compare with the beauty. She flopped down on the sofa next to Simon. "So what do you want to do?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Let's kill zombies." He said with a smile. She knew that zombies didn't exist, but it was cool fighting them in her game.

"Sure," She said as she picked up her controller and turned the system on. She tossed a controller at Simon and he caught it with his reflexes.

They played for hours, and Jocelyn and Luke had already arrived home and went to bed. When Clary started yawning Simon took that as his clue that it was time to head home. "Hey, I forgot to tell you what I wanted to talk about earlier. Remember when we were six and made a promise? You promised me that no matter what happened we would finish school. I know things have been hectic, but I'm sure that Jocelyn would really want you to finish it. I know she wants you to have a semi normal life still." He said looking at her seriously.

"I know I promised you it, but with the training to get me up to speed on shadowhunter stuff I feel like school would be out of the question." She said. She knew she was trying to get out of it, but she also knew that if he pushed hard enough she would crack.

"You promised, and supernatural life or not I'm signing up for my junior year of school with or without you." He said giving her a hug good bye.

"I'll talk to mom about it." She said hugging him back. "Talk to you tomorrow about it?" She asked as she opened the door for him.

"Yeah. Count on it." He said to her with a smile. He waved as he walked back to his apartment that he shared with Jordan.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to review! They make my day!**


End file.
